Monster Girl dan Prince Playboy
by uciha athrun
Summary: Dari janji kepada Tuhan untuk berubah, Sasuke mengincar Hinata. Dari janji kepada Tuhan, Sasuke ingin mendaratkan hatinya pada Hinata. Tapi apakah itu mudah jika Hinata dijulukinya gadis Monster.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Girl and Prince Playboy

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance / Humor

Warning : Ooc, miss Typo, gaje, and many more.

-0-0-

Don't like Don't read

-0-0-

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok anak remaja bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah mahluk tuhan yang paling, tidak paling juga sih, sempurna didunia ini. Dengan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi atletis, wajah yang tampan rupawan, serta sikap yang sangat super cool membuat dirinya dijuluki pangeran dilingkungan sekolahnya maupun lingkungan yang mengenalnya. Dengan ditambah kata-kata manis yang dimilikinya, banyak wanita yang telah jatuh didalam genggamannya dengan mudah. Bahkan terlalu mudah seperti mudahnya membalik telapak tangan. Dia benar-benar play boy sejati.

Kecuali satu. Satu gadis monster bernama Hinata yang belajar di satu kelas bersamanya, yang tidak dapat ia taklukan.

Ya, dia adalah gadis monster. Julukan itu sama sekali diberikan kepadanya bukan tanpa ada alasannya. Bagaimana tidak, anak perempuan seperti dia yang seharusnya lemah lembut kok sukanya berantem. Apa itu tidak bisa dibilang gadis monster.

Apalagi pernah ada satu kejadian dimana Sasuke menyaksikannya sendiri kemonsterannya, disaat dirinya sedang mengencani seorang wanita yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata wanita itu masih memiliki seorang kekasih.

Disaat tangan miliknya mulai bermain ditubuh wanita itu, tiba-tiba saja pacarnya yang tidak diketahuinya itu datang ketempat mereka berada. Tentu saja tanpa ampun pria itu memelintir tangan nakal Sasuke yang sedang mengerayangi tubuh pacarnya itu.

Seandainya tubuh pria itu kecil, maka Sasuke akan berani untuk melawannya. Tapi tubuh pria itu gedenya minta ampun, mirip gedenya sama dengan penyanyi dangdut yang membawa barbel disetiap pertunjukannya. Sungguh ngeri melihatnya, apalagi melawannya. Jadi mana mungkin dirinya mau melawannya, apalagi berharap untuk menang. Itu sungguh mustahil.

"A-ampun om," Sasuke sambil meringis kesakitan meminta ampun pada pria itu. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja akibat dari ucapannya itu muncul siku empat dikening pria itu. Sudah memiliki wajah seram ditambah siku empat dikeningnya, membuat Sasuke tambah ketakutan melihat wajah seramnya.

"OM, KAU BILANG OM! UMURKU BARU 18 TAHUN KAU PANGGIL AKU OM!" buset kali ini sungguh kacau. Sudah wanita gebetannya tidak cantik-cantik amat, sekarang pacarnya sudah hampir mematahkan tangannya, dan lagi orang itu semakin marah akibat kata-katanya yang salah, pasti ini semua akan berakibat nyawannya akan tinggal separuh karena dihajar. Sungguh hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya.

-0-0-

Disaat seperti ini Sasuke kemudian berjanji pada yang kuasa, jika dia selamat pada situasi ini maka dia tidak akan main-main lagi soal cinta. Dia berjanji pada yang kuasa, jika wanita seumurannya yang ia lihat pertama kali saat dia selamat maka hatinya akan diberikan kepada wanita itu. Itu janji yang ia buat dengan Tuhan.

Dan kejadian berikutnya bisa ditebak. Gadis moster itu tidak sengaja lewat ketempat Sasuke berada. Dia menghajar si raksasa itu dengan mudahnya hingga Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak percaya.

Ini dia awal dari pangeran play boy mencoba mendapatkan gadis monster sesuai dengan perjanjian pada yang kuasa.

-0-

Diwaktu pagi, rayuan Sasuke dimulai. Dia yang sudah menyusun kata-kata penggugah hati untuk para wanita tadi malam, mulai akan mempraktekannya.

Dia bertekat, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi maka dia akan mendapatkan Hinata.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke saat duduk disebelah Hinata, namun Hinata tetap sibuk mengerjakan PR yang belum ia selesaikan tadi malam.

"Aku akan jujur padamu Hinata. Kita itu seperti kopi dan gula.

Aku kopinya, dan kau gulanya.

Dimana kopi membutuhkan gula untuk disukai orang." Sasuke langsung to the poin untuk mengeluarkan jurus-jurus jitunya. Dia yakin pasti dia akan berhasil mendapatkan Hinata dengan rayun yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak suka kopi ..."

Jder!

Hinata masih tetap menulis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Trik kopi dan gula telah gagal. Ini baru pertama kalinya trik itu bisa gagal, tapi dia sudah menduga kemungkinan itu karena gadis moster tak mungkin semudah itu ia taklukan. Jadi dia akan melancarkan serangan keduanya, sesuai dengan daftar yang ia buat.

"Kita itu seperti Handphone dan chargernya.  
Karena handphone tidak bisa hidup lama tanpa chargernya.

Seperti aku yang tidak akan bisa hidup lama tanpamu."

"Oh," tangan Hinata tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam tas miliknya. Dia sedikit lama mengobok-obok dalam tas itu hingga akhirnya dia menemukan barang yang ia cari. Diletakanlah benda itu ditangan Sasuke sambil tetap pandangannya tak teralihkan pada bukunya.

"Jika sudah, kembalikan lagi chargerku."

Ya, benda yang ditaruh Hinata ditangan Sasuke adalah charger ponsel miliknya.

Tapi bukan itu masudnya!

Ini membuat alis mata Sasuke berkedut. Dia kesal, benar-benar kesal karena Hinata tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksudnya.

'Sabar Sasuke, sabar.'

Masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Sasuke ingin melancarkan satu rayuan kembali.

Dia berharap jika rayuannya kali ini akan berhasil.

"Dirimu bagaikan manga...

Yang ingin aku miliki dan baca setiap hari,"

'Mudah-mudahan ini berhasil.' Harap-harap Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, mengganggu saja. Kau taukan aku sekarang sedang sibuk," lagi-lagi Hinata merogoh tas miliknya "Ini, baca dan bawa ketempat dudukmu!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menerimanya. Dia menerima manga keluaran terbaru yang judul sampulnya bernama Naruko. Manga ninja yang sedang populer dikalangan anak remaja.

"Sana!" usir Hinata "Dasar, tau saja jika aku memiliki manga baru." gumam Hinata melihat Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya sebelum kembali mengerjakan PRnya yang hampir selesai.

'Bukan seperti itu juga kali,' Sasuke menunduk lemas saat berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

-0-0-

Waktu jam istirahat, Sasuke tidak dapat melancarkan aksinya karena terbentur ramainya tempat mereka berada. Bahkan untuk mendekati Hinata saja tidak bisa, apalagi harus merayunya.

Tapi diwaktu pulang sekolah, suasana sekitar mereka sangatlah berbeda dengan suasana istirahat tadi. Ditempat mereka berdua berada sekarang, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan mengganggu mereka. Bisa dibilang kelas mereka sekarang benar-benar sepi tak berpenghuni.

Ini situasi yang selama ini Sasuke nantikan. Jadi dengan begini ia bisa melancarkan kembali aksi-aksinya. Aksi dimana dia akan merayu si gadis monster.

Sasuke melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedang menyapu lantai kelas saat ini. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu melambai-lambai kekanan dan kekiri. Sungguh seksi melihatnya. Meskipun gadis itu gadis moster, tapi jika dilihat seperti ini dia tampak sangat menggairahkan.

Keringat yang membasahi kening dan lehernya, perut yang langsing tanda tak ada lemak sedikitpun disana, pantat yang padat menggemaskan, serta dada yang menonjol bak menara, membuat Sasuke ingin segera memilikinya. Memiliki Hinata serta tubuhnya yang aduhai itu, meski tenaganya tenaga monster.

"Hinata," Sasuke mulai mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyapu.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya cuek.

"Aku ingin bicara," Sasuke mulai bersiap melancarkan aksinya.

"Bicara saja."

List berikutnya dalam catatan rayuan ampuh.

"Kita itu seperti rumput dan tanah Hinata.

Aku rumputnya, dan kau tanahnya.

Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Hah, apa maksudmu? Dimana tanahnya? Aku sepertinya telah membersihkan tempat ini tanpa melewatkan satu titik pun," dan lagi-lagi Hinata mengacaukannya "Mana ada tanah yang tertinggal." dia tidak mendengarkan dengan betul, malah mengambil kesimpulan sekenanya.

Mana tanahnya? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia mencari tanah?

Hinata masih melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari tanah yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku Hinata," persetan dengan rayuan lagi, langsung saja tembak.

"Aku menyukaimu." melihat ketampanannya, Sasuke yakin jika dia akan diterima Hinata menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke yakin sekali. Hidup ketampanan. Jadi dia tidak perlu ragu-ragu lagi untuk mengutarakannya.

-0-0-

"Mama ada panda." tunjuk seorang anak perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang hitam seperti mata panda.

Itu bukanlah Gaara yang notabennya memakai riasan, tapi melainkan dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam bertampang, yang tadinya ganteng sebelum mata pandanya itu muncul, Sasuke.

"Benar-benar gadis monster.

Auch!" Sasuke memegang luka bengkak pada matanya.

Hinata memukulnya. Memukulnya dengan keras hingga matanya itu menghitam saat dia menembaknya.

Gadis apaan tuh ditembak oleh orang ganteng malah memukulnya. Aneh sekali anak itu. Dan parahnya lagi disaat dirinya mau menjelaskan niatnya itu, si monster memukul mata sebelahnya lagi sehingga kedua matanya membengkak dan menghitam.

'Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku melanggar janjiku kepadamu. Si monster terlalu kejam untukku. Meskipun dia menggairahkan, tapi dia terlalu kejam Tuhan. Apakah kau tidak kasihan padaku,'

Disaat Sasuke sedang berharap seperti itu, tanpa ia sadari dari arah belakang munculah sepeda roda dua yang dikendarai oleh tante-tante gendut. Entah sedang meleng atau apalah, tiba-tiba saja tante-tante itu menyerempet badannya sedikit hingga jatuh.

Srempetan itu hanya mengenainya sedikit, tapi efeknya sangat besar. Terlebih lagi disaat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat sepenggal-sepenggal kata-kata yang ada didepan matanya.

Dibaliho diatas jembatan penyebrangan didepannya, tertulis kalimat iklan panjang. Namun yang ditangkap matanya hanya kata 'INI'

Lalu disaat memalingkan kepalanya dimenangkap kalimat lain, tapi kali ini kalimat penarik pengunjung datang disebuah toko. Kalimat itu tidak panjang, tapi yang ditangkapnya cuma satu kata 'PERINGATAN'

Jadi artinya 'INI PERINGATAN'

"Kau kejam sekali Tuhan, peringatanmu saja kau berikan aku sepeda tante-tante itu, nanti jika kau marah kau akan berikan apa padaku!" teriak Sasuke keatas langit dengan gaya memohon yang lebay.

Tot Tot

Suara itu sangat keras. Itu adalah suara klakson sebuah truck yang melintas. Truck tronton berwarna putih dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Eee..." Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong sambil melihat truck itu lama kelamaan pergi menghilang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka diajak bercanda ya Tuhan."

-0-0-

Perjuangan ini akan terus berlanjut hingga Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Karena peringatan Tuhan yang tidak secara langsung itu membuat dirinya sangat bertekat, atau kata lain sangat takut.

Namun melihat tempat yang ditujunya sekarang sangatlah menakutkan membuat dirinya sedikit merinding. Tempat itu penuh dengan anak laki-laki yang terlempar jatuh kelantai. Berterbangan bagaikan kapas yang tertiup angin. Mengerikan sekali.

Mana mungkin dirinya bisa merayu ditempat seperti ini. Ditempat dimana Hinata berlatih judo.

Ini sungguh mustahil berhasil. Apalagi yang melemar anak-anak itu adalah Hinata sendiri. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Berikutnya." suara Hinata memecah ketakutan Sasuke. Dia menyuruh korban selanjutnya maju. Dan korban itu adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Demi Hinata ia masuk kekelas judo. Demi Hinata ia mulai masuk kedalam estrakulikuler.

Tapi ini... ini tidak seperti yang ia rencanakan. Bisa-bisa tulang-tulangnya patah akibat perlakuan Hinata padanya.

"Ayo berikutnya."

-0-tbc-0-

A/N : Masih mau melihat kelanjutan rayuan-rayuan dari Sasuke, tunggu chapter berikutnya. Hanya dua chapter.

Tanks buat adik kecilku yang membuat rayuan-rayuan diatas. Tanpa rayuan-rayuan tidak jelasnya, maka fic ini tidak akan bisa dibuat.

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur meski humornya gaje.

Review selalu ditunggu 


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Girl and Prince Playboy

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance / Humor

Warning : Fic terakhir, jadi ancur hasilnya

-0-

- Baca aja jika mau -

-0-

"Berikutnya!" suara Hinata meninggi karena orang yang ia maksud tidak kunjung juga maju kehadapannya dari tadi dan hanya diam saja ditempatnya seperti orang dungu. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri, dia hanya bisa memalingkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan siapa orang berikutnya yang menjadi korban dari Hinata. Dan disaat dia melihat kearah orang-orang itu, ternyata semua orang melihat kearahnya secara serempak.

Memang benar barisan penghuni tempat yang berada disisi kiri tempatnya duduk telah kosong, jadi itu artinya bahwa inilah giliran untuknya berlatih bersama Hinata. Atau kata lainnya dia akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Korban dimana akan terbang bagaikan kapas diudara seperti lawan-lawan latihan Hinata sebelum-sebelumnya.

"A-aku?" Sasuke menunjuk sendiri dirinya untuk memastikan. Dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan nasibnya ini. Hari pertama dirinya mulai, masa dia sudah mulai menghadapi si monster satu lawan satu. Ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuk badannya.

"Iya kau, siapa lagi! Ayo maju!"

Dengan penuh keraguan Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan kehadapan Hinata dengan gerak-gerik ragu. Dia melangkah maju namun niatnya ingin mundur, sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat dari orang normal untuk maju kehadapan Hinata.

-0-

Hinata memberi penghormatan dahulu pada lawannya sebelum memulainya yang tentu saja diikuti oleh Sasuke selaku lawannya. Dia kemudian berencana memegang baju judo milik Sasuke untuk segera mengakiri ini semua.

Tapi Sasuke menghindarinya. Sasuke bergerak kesana kesini dengan bermaksud agar Hinata tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Ini benar-benar membuat Hinata sangat kesal, benar-benar kesal. Hingga dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika sampai dia berhasil memegang Sasuke, maka habislah dia nantinya.

"Hai! Kau mau latihan tidak sih!"

"T-tunggu dulu Hinata. A-aku belum siap."

"Cih, banyak omong kau!"

Hinata masih terus berusaha meraih Sasuke namun hal itu sangat sulit, hingga pada akhirnya penantian untuk memegang Sasuke akhirnya terkabul juga. Disaat Sasuke lengah ia akhirnya berhasil memegang baju judonya. Dia dengan nafsunya langsung ingin membanting Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menghentikannya niatnya itu.

"Hinata tunggu dulu! J-jangan banting aku!"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Tidak membantingmu? Kau bercanda hah!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Jangan banting aku dulu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengatakan sesuatu? Mengatakan apa, cepat katakan?"

List baru dalam daftar merayu ciptaan Uchiha Sasuke sang Prince Playboy yang pernah gagal dalam menggunakan list lamanya.

"Kau itu bagaikan bunga mawar bagiku

Yang ingin selalu kucium aromamu dan kunikmati keindahannya."

"Hah!" Hinata menggeram kesal. Dia semakin mencengkram erat cengkramannya pada baju Sasuke karena dia tau jika Sasuke sekarang sedang mencoba merayunya.

Firasat buruk, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Cengkraman tangan Hinata pada bajunya semakin menguat menandakan rayuannya barusan tidaklah berhasil. Jadi dia kemudian menyiapkan rayuannya kembali agar Hinata tidak membantingnya kelantai. Syukur-syukur Hinata mau menerima cintanya.

"K-kau itu seperti garam dalam hidupku

Karena tanpamu hidupku menjadi hambar!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Bruk!

"Auch!"

Dengan keras Sasuke menghantam lantai klub judo. Lantai klub itu tentu saja tidak diberi matras yang empuk untuk meredam benturan, jadi dengan sangat keras Sasuke menerima hantaman yg diberikan lantai itu padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya padaku Hinata, karena kita itu seperti putri tidur dan pangerannya

Putri tidur tidak bisa hidup tanpa ciuman pangerannya

Seperti aku yang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ciumanmu." Sasuke masih berbaring dilantai sambil melihat wajah Hinata.

'Apa itu? Siku empat dikepalanya itu, apa maksudnya itu? Apa jangan-jangan?'

"Kau mau menciumku? Kau berencana menciumku? Dasar kurang ajar!"

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu tau betul jika berurusan dengan Hinata akan berakhir dengan tragis. Jadi mereka semua tau nasib apa yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke sekarang. Nasib yang akan dihancurkan oleh Hinata tanpa ampun.

Kasihan

"K-kau adalah matahariku

Matahariku yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku

Aaaahhh..."

Benar-benar kasihan

-0-0-

Menggerakan badannya untuk mengangkat tas miliknya saja terasa sakit pinggang miliknya sekarang. Sungguh si monster sangat kejam sekali terhadapnya. Berkali-kali dirinya dibanting kelantai tanpa ampun. Padahal dirinya sudah meluncurkan seluruh rayuannya yang paling jitu untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

Ternyata rayuan miliknya bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Jika berhasil akan menguntungkan, jika gagal akan sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh rayuan yang mengerikan. Jadi dirinya sekarang berfikir jika rayuannya akan ia gunakan disituasi yang tepat saja. Ya, disituasi yang tepat saja ia akan gunakan rayuannya agar akibatnya tidak menyakitkan seperti sekarang. Apalagi menggunakannya disaat latihan judo. Sungguh salah besar menggunakannya disaat seperti itu.

"Oi anak baru," disaat Sasuke ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar ganti menuju rumah, dia dengan tidak sekeinginannya disuruh oleh seniornya untuk mengepel lantai klub. Sasuke sebagai anak baru, itu adalah kewajiban yang harus ia emban tanpa ada penolakan. Terlebih lagi anak baru itu secara tidak wajar masuk disaat dirinya duduk dibangku kelas dua ditengah-tengah semester. Itu sunguh tidak wajar sekali.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya itu tugasmu," Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Lagi pula," senpai itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dua kali "Dengan mengerjakan tugas ini aku membantumu." belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan senpainya itu, sekarang Sasuke sudah membawa ember serta gagang pel yang ia akan gunakan untuk mengepel lantai menuju ruang judo.

Pinggang serasa mau patah, dan sekarang ia harus mengepel lantai. Sungguh berat hari ini.

Lalu sesampainya disana, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan senpainya itu padanya. Dia sekarang benar-benar mengerti karena dipandangannya sekarang terlihat si gadis monster sedang mengepel lantai sendirian. Apakah ini 'membantu' yang dimaksud oleh senpai itu.

'Terima kasih Senpai,'

Yang tidak diketahui Sasuke sekarang adalah, diluar sana terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mengintip apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Hinata sambil mengumpulkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Kau pasang berapa?"

"2000 yen 3 menit."

"Aku 2500 yen 4 menit."

"Aku 5000 yen,"

"Banyak sekali!"

Orang itu menyeringai kejam "1 menit." mendengar itu yang lainnya terkejut. Yang memasang taruhan besar itu adalah senpai yang menepuk pundak Sasuke tadi.

"1 menit!" ucap mereka serempak.

Sebenarnya mash ada beberapa orang lagi yang ada disana, tapi akan kita lewati saja karena tokoh utamanya bukanlah mereka yang bahkan namanya saja tidak disebutkan.

"Wah, kita benar-benar berjodoh ya Hinata,"

Sial sekali hari ini. Sudah ditugaskan seniornya mengepel yang seharusnya bukanlah kewajibannya yang sudah kelas dua. Dan sekarang, pria yang selalu menggodanya datang untuk mengepel bersamanya. Sungguh hari ini hari yang sial.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, Hinata tetap saja mengepel lantai tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Mungkin kita benar-benar berjodoh ya,

Seperti..." mulai list merayu berikutnya "Botol dengan tutupnya

Yang dari sekian banyak jumlahnya, mereka berdua akan tetap bertemu untuk saling melengkapi."

Hinata diam, dia tidak menanggapi sama sekali perkataan dari Sasuke.

'Tidak ngefek? Oke tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku masih punya banyak.'

"Air ini sejuk sekali

Seperti kau yang menyejukan hatiku."

Muncul empat siku dikepala Hinata sekarang, tapi Hinata masih bisa menekan amarahnya. Dia harus menahan amarahnya seperti yang sering diajarkan oleh Ayahnya yang selalu bersikap tenang disegala kondisi.

'Jangan-jangan dia ingin mendengarkan rayuanku yang lainnya. Ya, mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia hanya diam saja.'

"Kau itu bagaikan iblis Hinata

Iblis yang selalu menggodaku untuk meikirkanmu disetiap detiknya."

Hinata akhirnya berpaling dari kegiatannya setelah mendengar rayuan itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya, apa jangan-jangan inikah saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata yang akhirnya tergugah hatinya akan rayuannya.

"Datanglah sayangku,"

Melihat Hinata sedikit berlari kearahnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil kemudian menutup matanya.

"Sa-su-ke," suara Hinata merdu sekali ditelinga Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke ingin melihat raut wajah Hinata yang ingin menyambut pelukannya sekarang. Jadi dia membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup tadi sambil tersenyum hangat untuk menyambut Hinata.

"Hi-na-TAAA!"

Mata milik Sasuke membulat seketika. Senyum yang semula terpampang dibibirnya lenyap sudah. Debaran dadanya yang semakin menyepat kali ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Dia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin karena melihat raut wajah Hinata yang hampir menghampirinya.

Wajah itu wajah yang selalu membuatnya menderita. Wajah kejam milik Hinata dengan siku empat menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kurang dari satu menit, yeah aku menang!"

"Sial!"

"Ini rekor baru, kenapa bisa?"

"Hahaha..."

Arghaaa...!

-0-

Tuhan, kau sungguh kejam padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Apa kau tidak menyayangiku dan malah membenciku sehingga aku seperti ini Tuhan. Tolong bantu hambamu ini yang telah menyerah menghadapi kekejaman Hinata Tuhan.

"Auch, pelan-pelan Bu."

"Kau ini habis melakukan apa sih sehingga pinggangmu harus Ibu tempeli koyo seperti ini?"

Sesuai dengan perkataan Ibu Sasuke barusan, Sasuke sekarang sedang berbaring diranjangnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dipinggangnya. Berkali kali dirinya dihempaskan kelantai oleh Hinata, lebih banyak dibanding waktu latihan, membuat Sasuke berjalan pulang saja memerlukan waktu dua, ah tidak tapi tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari waktu normal.

"Tidak ada Bu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya tadi aku terlalu banyak latihan basket."

"Latihan basket sampai pinggangmu mau patah?" mata Ibu Sasuke menyipit tanda dirinya tidak percaya "Benarkah itu?" suaranyapun terdengar sekali sangat curiga.

"I-iya benar. Kenapa Ibu tidak percayaan sih."

"Tentu saja Ibu tidak percaya, soalnyakan Ibu tau jika kamu berbohong,"

Plak

"Ahh...! Apa-apaan sih Ibu ini!" Ibu Sasuke dengan sengaja memukul keras pinggang yang tertempel koyo yang ia pasang tadi karena terlalu gemas dengan anaknya yang lucu saat membohonginya dengan alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

-0-

Waktu berlalu menjadi malam seperti biasanya. Dan sesuai dengan rencana berhari-hari yang lalu yang diberitahukan Ibunya, Sasuke harus menyambut tamu Ayahnya yang datang untuk berkunjung. Meskipun punggungnya sekarang serasa mau patah, tapi apa boleh buat dia akan tetap berlaku sopan dengan cara menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terlebih lagi ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ayahnya nanti saat makan malam berlangsung.

"Selamat datang Hiashi."

"Ah, Fugaku. Akhirnya aku bisa datang juga kerumahmu."

Terlihat dua sahabat yang telah lama tidak pernah berjumpa itu berpelukan mesra, melepaskan rindu mereka, yang membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung merasa aneh.

Ayahnya yang super duper membosankan itu menangis sambil berpelukan pada laki-laki yang memiliki tampang yang juga super duper membosankan. Ini sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Sudah kalian berdua, hentikan kegiatan itu. Ini membuatku cemburu tau." suara Ibu Sasuke menginstrupsi kegiatan dua orang tua itu yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke muak melihatnya.

"Oh Mikoto," teman dari Ayah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mendekati Ibu Sasuke berdiri dan langsung meraih tangannya "Senang melihatmu tetap cantik.

Cup" dan dengan lancangnya mencium punggung tangan Ibu Sasuke yang membuat Ayah Sasuke mendelik.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja Hiashi," Ibu Sasuke terlihat tidak menanggapi serius ucapan serta pujian dari teman dari Ayah Sasuke itu karena dia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat gombalnya yang selalu merayunya saat duduk di bangku kuliah sampai sekarang, meski dirinya sudah memiliki istri dan anak "Dimana Hana?" lanjut Ibu Sasuke berikutnya.

"Dia masih membujuk Hinata keluar dari mobil. Anak itu sulit sekali diajak masuk kemari."

"Sudah lama juga ya aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku akan menyusul Hana untuk membujuk Hinata masuk." dan berikutnya Ibu Sasuke keluar dari rumah dengan sendirinya.

Yang tidak diperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disana adalah keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika si monster adalah anak dari sahabat Ayahnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh yang tidak bisa ia hindari, atau mungkin juga kesialan yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

-0-

Meskipun penampilan si monster terlihat cantik dengan mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda, tapi tetap saja kesan monsternya tetap melekat di benak Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, disaat masuk tadi Hinata memelototinya. Disaat Ibunya memperkenalkan Hinata padanya, Hinata tetap memelototinya. Sungguh menakutkan sekali si monster.

Hampir saja Sasuke mengeluarkan rayuannya untuk meredakan Hinata dari acara memelototinya, tapi niatnya itu ia tahan melihat dimana ia sekarang berada. Mana mungkinkan disaat orang tuanya didekatnya, Sasuke akan merayunya. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya itu bisa jatuh kedasar jurang yang paling dalam.

-0-0-

Meminum airpun terasa seperti meminum puluhan paku. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sekarang. Dari awal acara makan malam sampai acara itu selesai, Hinata selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk bagaikan dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan berat, padahalkan tidak ada. Sungguh ini membuat Sasuke merasa sangat tersiksa menjalani malam ini.

"Nah acara makan malamnya telah selesai, maka dari itu aku umumkan satu hal penting ini pada semua orang yang ada disini. Terutama untuk kau Sasuke, dan Hinata sendiri yang belum tau," Ayah Sasuke mulai berpidato dengan kata-kata panjang kesukaannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Ayah Sasuke melihat sejenak Ayah Hinata terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan persetujuan akan sesuatu.

"Aku? Memang ada apa denganku dan Hinata?"

Fugaku menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Seringai yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya didepan semua orang.

"Setelah kami berunding secara matang, maka kami semua memutuskan akan menjodohkan kalian berdua tahun ini, dan langsung menikahkan kalian berdua disaat lulus sekolah."

Mata Hinata melebar seketika. Dia mulai tidak tertarik lagi memelototi tampang menyebalkan Sasuke dan mulai mengganti sasarannya pada Ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan ini Ayah. Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberitahu dan dimintai persetujuan akan hal ini. Aku tidak terima ini Ayah. Lagi pula pasti Sasuke juga tidak akan setuju dengan rencana ini, IYAKAN SASUKE?" Hinata kembali memelototi Sasuke. Namun kali ini lebih menusuk dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya agar Sasuke benar-benar takut dan mendukungnya sekarang.

'Aduh gawat. Bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan. Apakah aku harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Bagaimana ini?

Hinata memang cantik, bohai, dan bahenol. Terlebih lagi aku juga sudah bertekat untuk mendapatkannya.

Tapikan aku juga sudah menyerah akan siksaan ini.

Dan jika nantinya benar-benar menikah. Bisa habis disiksa aku nanti. Telat pulang dibanting. Curiga sama siapa aku telepone dibanting juga. Apalagi jika berdekatan sama wanita lain meski tidak ada hubungan. Bisa dipatahkan ini leher.

Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam siksaan seperti itu. Persetan dengan janjiku dulu. Toh aku juga sudah mau menerima semua nasib buruk yang akan Tuhan berikan padaku. Ditabrak truck monsterpun aku tidak peduli.

Mending aku memilih mati seketika dibanding mati sedikit demi sedikit karena disiksa.

Sudah kuputuskan!'

Brak!

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras membuat semua orang yang ada ditempat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke berada.

"Ayah!" dari suaranya, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah. Ini mebuat Hinata yang menentang rencana perjodohan ini semua tersenyum senang sebab dirinya ada yang membantu dalam acara penolakannya.

"Itu...

Itu..." Sasuke melihat tampang Ayahnya yang berubah menjadi garang.

"Itu... ide yang sangat bagus Ayah. Aku setuju."

'Toh jika aku rayu terus Hinata pastinya akan luluh juga.'

"A-apa!" Hinata hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa jika Sasuke itu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya untuk mendapatkannya.

Dengan begini dirinya tidak mungkin bisa menolak lagi keinginan ini jika hanya sendirian. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Tapi...

'Awas saja kau Uchiha Sasuke!' disaat ini saja Hinata sudah mengeluarkan hawa kegelapan yang sangat mencekam, apa lagi nanti jika hubungan ini benar-benar belanjut. Bisa-bisa Sasuke hidup hanya untuk menjadi samsak tinju Hinata.

Glek

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk'

"Hahaha... Ayo kita rayakan ini Hiashi hahaha..."

"Tentu saja Fugaku hahaha..."

Happy ending untuk kedua keluarga, Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Tapi tidak untuk masa depan Sasuke

'Kau akan habis di tanganku.'

A/N : Fic yang keMUNGKINan besar adalah fic terakhir buatanku.

Sebagai salam perbisahan aku mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya atas buruknya fic ini dan fic yang lainnya.

Tak lupa juga aku minta maaf atas fic multichapter yang aku buat belum sempat kuselesaikan.

Maaf, maaf, dan maaf lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Mungkinkah ada yang menanyakan alasannya kenapa ini menjadi fic terakhirku?  
Aku rasa tidak, karena aku bukanlah seorang author kelas atas yang selalu ditunggu karyanya. Kehilangan satu author sepertikupun gak ada masalah.

Jadi sampai jumpa untuk tahun ini dan mungkin tahun-tahun berikutnya

Bye and stay cool :D 


End file.
